Magic Wars
by GNatGirl13
Summary: Luke Skywalker and friends fall into a black hole and end up at Hogwarts where Harry and the gang are asked to help them get home. Harry Potter:Star Wars crossover. Pairs cannon. After Emporer and Voldemort defeated.
1. Prologe

Not so long ago  
In a galaxy right close by...

**STAR  
****WARS**

_Going Home_

While most of the galaxy celebrates the fall of the Empire, Luke Skywalker and his friends set out to identify those star systems still being controlled by the Empire. As usual, the Millennium Falcon is acting up, and at the worst time too. As the Falcon loses power, it begins to fall right into a black hole, taking Luke and his X-wing with it.

The black hole does not lead them to their doom as they thought it would, however. Instead they find themselves in a galaxy, which is to them, far, far away.

Guided by the Force, Luke leads them to the closest hospitable planet and kindred spirit, so they can find help and their way home...

****

**Harry Potter and the Secret Mission**

The wizarding world is finally at peace, and the Boy-Who-Lived can finally rest.

At 21 years old, Harry Potter is the longest lasting Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts in over a decade and it is only his second year! But everything changes when four strange visitors arrive seeking help and home two weeks before term ends.

At the request of Headmistress McGonagall, Harry and his friends set out to help these strangers fix their ship and find their way home. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny have their work set out for them for not only are these strangers not from Britain, they are not even from Earth, but from _A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

88

_A/N: Tell me what you think! If you haven't noticed, this is a Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover. To clear things up: After Return of the Jedi, Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, R2, and 3PO, in Luke's X-wing and the Falcon, fall into a black hole and end up in the Milky Way. Luke follows the Force to Earth and Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall asks Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to help them fix the Falcon and find their way home, if possible._

_For this story, I'm making the Jedi and their use of the Force similar to Wizards and magic._

_I had this idea but I've been having trouble writing it so please tell me if you think it's a good idea. Even if no one likes it, I will probably still post it but I have no idea how long it will take._

_Also, I am hoping to the post "The Mistletoe" soon which is the story of how Harry and Ginny get together in my other story, even though it's AU now._


	2. On the Road

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling or George Lukas and all their affiliates. Most of the places are real. Only the idea is mine. No money is being made by this.

A/N: Sorry this took so long!

**Magic Wars: Finding Home**

Chapter 1

_On the Road_

Early June, Around 10:30 am, Somewhere in Northern Scotland  
-

"So...Leia, isn't it? Where did you say you're from again?" questioned Hermione Granger as she glanced over her shoulder at the two girls sitting behind her. Hermione was in the driver's seat of the magically expanded minivan they were driving. In the passenger's seat sat Leia Organa. In the middle, behind them, sat Ginny Weasley with two owls, Hedwig and Pig, in their cages. Pig had a covering on his cage to mute the sound. In the last row were two droids; a tall gold humanoid droid called C3PO and a short cylindrical one called R2-D2.

"I grew up as the Princess of Alderran," replied Leia, glancing in her mirror at the trailer they were pulling and trying not to think about the home she had seen destroyed. The trailer had all of their trunks, camping gear, and two shrunken space ships.

"You're a princess? Cool!" exclaimed Ginny finally joining the conversation Hermione had been trying to have since they had left Hogwarts around 5:00 that morning. They had left early in hopes of not attracting the attention of students. "What is your home like?"

"A pile of rubble," muttered Leia before adding, "It was a beautiful planet, all blues and greens, everything so alive and growing. I miss it so much..."

"Don't worry, we'll get you back home," reassured Hermione as Ginny patted Leia's shoulder.

"I'm afraid that's impossible," sighed Leia.

"What do you mean? Wait..._was_?" asked Ginny.

"Alderran doesn't exist any more. It was destroyed by the first Death Star."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ginny with a sympathetic squeeze.

"What about the other?" Hermione asked after a short pause. "Where are they from? How did you meet?"

"Luke is actually my twin brother but we didn't know that until recently. He grew up on his Uncle's moisture farm on Tatooine."

"Where's Tatooine," interrupted Ginny.

"Master Luke told me that if there is a bright center of the universe, Tatooine is the planet that it's farthest from," answered C3PO from the back. "R2 and I were bought by Luke's Uncle after landing there in an escape pod from "Princess Leia's starship. We had been owned by the royal family for as long as I remember. No one knows where we worked before."

Beep!

"What do you mean you know? How would you know where we come from, R2?" asked 3PO indignantly. There was a series of beeps and whistles as R2-D2 answered his counterpart. "What do you mean my memory was wiped? Oh dear."

"Anyway," Leia said with a roll of her eyes as the droids argued.

The girls continued talking and getting to know each other.

88

Things weren't going as good in the van behind them. Harry Potter was driving with Luke Skywalker in the seat beside him. Neither was talking but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence like in the rest of the van. Han Solo sat behind Harry. Although it appeared that he was looking out the window, Han was really watching Ron Weasley, who was nest to him, out of the corner of his eyes. Ron, however, was not even trying to keep his feelings secret. He was openly watching Han and Chewbacca with a suspicions eye. Chewie was actually sitting rather comfortably, thanks to magic, in the back seat with his bow-caster across his lap.

Harry had tried the radio to dispel the silence but they had been unable to get anything. Ron was just beginning to relax when Chewie let out a low roar. Ron tensed up and began to reach for his wand as everyone glanced at Han.

"Chewie's beginning to get hungry and is wondering how long it will be until we stop," translated Han.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied from the front as he sent Ron a glare plainly telling him to put away his wand and calm down. "Hermione said they'd owl us when they find a place to stay."

"Owl?" questioned Haw with some skepticism.

"Owls are what we use to send letters to each other," explained Harry. As if the girls had been reading their minds Harry saw Hedwig fly out the window of the van in front of them. "Ron, open your window, Hedwig's coming."

Luke, Han, and Chewie looked at the snowy owl with suspicion and curiosity as she flew in the window and gave the letter to Ron.

"Read it out loud and give Hedwig a treat, there're some in the seat pocket," instructed Harry as he kept his eyes on the road in case Hermione turned. Ron handed the letter to Han to read as he fed Hedwig.  
-

_Harry,_

_There is a small muggle town with camp grounds in about 5 kilometers. We can park the vans and then find a place to eat before it gets too late. There are trees around most of the sites in case anything...unusual happens. We also need to do something to disguise Chewie. It's kind of strange to have a "pet bear," let alone one with a gun. And it might be good if you can hide your scar, Harry; you never know who we might run into."_

_Oh, if anyone asks we are cousins and I will get the campsite under the name 'Evans.' I will tell the fate person we are in two cars. When you pull up just say you are following up._

_Ginny_

_P.S. Chewie, let Harry and Ron do what ever they have to. Ginny and Hermione were explaining it to me and you will be fine. We will be able to see you normally but you will look like a human to everyone else._

_Leia_

_P.P.S. Remember to change your clothes, especially Luke and Han; Harry and Ron can just take their robes off._

_Hermione_

-  
"What's wrong with our cloths?" asked Han indignantly. "And how would we change them anyway? They have our stuff."

"Ron, you remember the spells, right?" confirmed Harry with a glance over his shoulder.

"Yeah, where's the potion?" Ron replied, pulling out his wand and a slip of parchment with the incantations.

"Don't use that yet, it's only for an emergency, we don't know how it will work on a Wookie," warned Harry.

"Potion? What Potion? None of us are taking anything until we know what will happen!" said Han, pointedly checking that his blaster was on 'stun.' Ron raised his wand and pointed it at Han while he read the incantation on the parchment.

"Änderung kleidt!"

"Wait a second!" cried Han right before being hit with a purple beam of light.

"What the heck was that?" exclaimed Han. Then he looked down, "What did you do to my clothes?" Instead of his usual captain's uniform that he had been wearing a second before, Han was now dressed in a pair of loose jeans and a T-shirt, and his boots had been changed into regular hiking boots.

"He transfigured them into something more practical," explained Harry as Ron transfigured Luke's clothes into something similar. "Don't worry; we'll change them back later. Ron don't just point and shoot, tell Chewbacca what you are doing first," he continued as Ron turned around to point his wand at the Wookie.

"Oh but that's no fun!"

"It won't be fun when he breaks that stick of yours and pulls your arms out either," Han told Ron with a smirk as Chewie groaned and Ron gulped. Harry and Luke both smiled.

"Right," Ron said as he cleared his throat and glanced at the parchment again. "OK, I'm going to put several illusion spells and a 'notice-me-not' spell on you."

"Short version, Ron. We're almost there."

"So first I'm going to disguise you as best we can and them I'm going to do a spell se that people won't really notice you. Ready?" Chewie gave an affirmative roar and Ron started muttering spells. After confirming that it had worked, he pointed his wand at each of the other people in the van so that they could see through the spells. .He would perform the spell on the girls when they got to the camp grounds.

"Chewie, hid your bow-caster," said Luke speaking for probably only the second time since they had been on the road. He had been using the Force to get to know their surroundings better. He had also been trying to get a feel of their companions but every time he tied to prod at Harry's mind, Luke ran into a wall of some sort. Luke had made a mental note to ask their assumed leader about it later.

"Name?" inquired the man at the gate, jarring Luke from his thoughts.

"Evans," answered Harry smoothly, "We're with the van that was in front of us."

"Right, here's your parking pass, hang it on your mirror," the man continued in a board tone, "And here's a map of the camping grounds and the local area. Your site number is G13; go straight on this road all the way to the end and turn left. YOU have the last two sites. We're about filled up all weekend. I guess the schools are all starting to let out and we've had beautiful weather. I gave yer wife a list of places to eat but most of them close soon so you better hurry."

"Thank you, but she's not my wife," said Harry, seeing Ron turn slightly red out of the corner of his eye as he took the papers. "She's my sister. We all just started summer vacation and decided to go camping."

"Well, I hope you in joy your time."

"Thanks," Harry said as he pulled away.

88

A/N: I hope you like the first chapter. I hope the next one won't take me as long to get up but I've been really busy the past to weeks. Please Review and tell me what you think! I only got two reviews! I hope to have longer chapters but I just wanted to get this out.

Änderung kleidt-German for 'change clothes' or something.

Today is my Birthday! Yippy! Got to go! GNat : )


	3. Note

I know I have not updated this story in forever but I really didn't know what to write. I am now in the process of rewriting it and finishing it. This story (if I _do_ actually get it written) will follow cannon for all seven books. Part of the reason that this might take some time is because I an in the process of rereading all 7 book before rereading Deathly Hallows, and am only on the first (it has been a rather slow process). This is a very busy year for me and I just have not been doing as much reading as I normally do. I am also still having trouble writing it but really do want to finish this story. So I am going to leave what I have up for now although the first actual chapter has been scraped for this rewrite.

So keep an eye open but please be patient. Thanks! GNatGirl : )

P.S. actually, I just reread my chapters and might try and reincorporate some of the conversations, we'll see: )


End file.
